


【圆宽】一百一十六种求做爱的方式

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 并没有116种
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 6





	【圆宽】一百一十六种求做爱的方式

夫胜宽时常对自己被美色迷昏了头一拍大腿就把那个美术学院的小帅哥包养下来这件事情表示后悔。

虽说小帅哥看起来干干净净，搬进来的行李也整理地整整齐齐，说好了让他在什么范围活动就乖乖听话，这桩交易看起来真的还不错，毕竟小帅哥的狐狸相是夫胜宽特别吃的那种颜。

那天跟着知勋哥去他们学校蹭饭，扒着哥哥臭不要脸地求请吃饭蹭了一顿免费的午餐之后，李知勋下午要去给他带的那组学生上小课，夫胜宽就只得自己在校园里乱晃。

就很碰巧，碰巧夫胜宽溜达到了美术学院，碰巧那天天很蓝，碰巧目光所及之处看不到云很像小学生作文里才会出现的那种万里无云的样子，碰巧阳光也很好，明明是午后最晒的时候却又不会太刺眼，碰巧夫胜宽坐下来歇脚的小花坛里的花开得也漂亮，又刚好是夫胜宽很喜欢的黄玫瑰。

碰巧全圆佑出现的时候穿了夫胜宽最喜欢的白衬衫。

这年头美术生也是会近视的吗？

可恶，这小帅哥戴眼镜也太好看。

可恶，这小帅哥垂着眼睛弯着嘴角笑起来的样子也太好看。

可恶，我怎么忘记把手机静音了，偷偷拍照的时候因为快门声所以被发现了啊。

因为偷拍被抓个正着的夫胜宽尴尬地笑笑，试图找一个地方安放不知所措的视线。

“那什么，“ 夫胜宽举起手机以示清白，表示自己只是被帅哥迷了眼，并不是奇怪的怪叔叔，”真的不好意思了，我马上删掉。‘’

没想到反而被拦了下来，小帅哥凑过来看了看夫胜宽的手机屏幕，“你拍照片还蛮好看的。”

夫胜宽心想，那是因为你好看啊小朋友。

“为什么偷拍我啊？“ 狐狸相小帅哥眯起眼睛讲话看起来更像是满肚子坏水的狐狸了。

一下子凑到夫胜宽面前的放大的脸让他有点措手不及，不自觉地吞了口口水往后躲了一小下。

“觉得我好看吗？“

夫胜宽的CPU陷入卡顿还没能处理明白现在正在发生的事情，只好强装镇定，但脸颊可疑的红色和抽动的嘴角却暴露了被突袭真的很紧张的这件事。

“不用删啊，很好看。“

小帅哥您未免离得太近了，虽说近视确实容易看不清人会不自觉贴很近讲话，但您今天戴眼镜了的啊。

靠，别吓我了，这是桃花了么这是桃花了吗我这是有桃花了吗还居然不是烂桃花我下一句应该说点什么？

夫胜宽心里飞快跑过了三排弹幕。

事情的后续发生地过于迅速并且超出一般人的思考范围，总之夫胜宽借着李知勋在学校的人脉搞到了小帅哥的联系方式，名叫全圆佑，哦原来是美术学院大二的学生啊。夫胜宽原本的计划是找机会多在全圆佑面前多晃晃刷个脸熟，然后找机会约着喝个咖啡啊看个电影什么的。

谁想到第一次在美术学院楼下咖啡厅里假装巧遇的时候就被看穿了呢。

可能是夫胜宽的演技太差，假装不小心把冰美式撒到全圆佑衬衫上的样子太过刻意了吧。

全圆佑还是穿着白衬衫看起来一副云淡风轻的样子，反倒是坐在他对面的夫胜宽紧张兮兮地转着手里的咖啡。

这人真的很喜欢白衬衫啊，夫胜宽小心翼翼地偷偷打量着全圆佑，如果不仔细看的话应该会当作穿了和那天一样的衬衫吧，但做mc的夫胜宽刚巧以眼力价儿超快著称，眼尖地发现了衬衫右下摆用白色的丝线绣了朵玫瑰。

的确是不容易被看出来的，这一点看起来倒很像是美术学院的学生会做出来的事情了，在自己的衣服上动那种暗戳戳的小心思。

全圆佑看起来倒是一点也不着急回去换件衣服，就明晃晃地穿着脏掉一半的白衬衫坐着跟夫胜宽有一搭没一搭的聊天。

既然是两次“巧遇”，就互通一下姓名年龄各种基本信息了。聊着聊着全圆佑突然往前倾了身子凑上来，“衣服脏了，胜宽哥打算怎么负责啊？”

负责...吗？

听起来怎么这么...容易让人想歪呢？

还真是那种会让人想歪的方式啊。

“学费很贵的啊，哥就用这种方式赔我吧。” 不知道什么时候全圆佑已经搬着椅子蹭到了夫胜宽旁边，这句话是趴在他耳朵边上说的，看起来亲亲密密的，像是在咬耳朵。

腾出客房给全圆佑住进来之后，夫胜宽仍在怀疑自己那天是被下了降头才做出这么匪夷所思的事情。打电话同李知勋说这件事前因后果的时候，他都能想象到李知勋在电话那头翻白眼的样子。

人都住到家里来了，夫胜宽也自觉地承担了全圆佑近期的大部分支出。

靠...画具是真贵啊。

夫胜宽一边刷卡付钱一边心里暗暗想。

可但是但可是，既然名为包养，钱也花了，也不能总干看着帅哥吃不到嘴啊是吧。

夫胜宽明示暗示了八百回，全圆佑还是亲亲昵昵地释放出狐狸笑容，左一句谢谢胜宽哥右一句胜宽哥对我真好，然后毫不留情地转身回自己房间。

金主爸爸夫胜宽怒了，我这小手也摸了，大腿也摸了，脸颊也亲过了，不是真的当我小学生恋爱吧！难道这小子想白嫖我？

嗯...这话好像哪里不太对...算了不管了。

于是夫胜宽决定实施行动。

第一种求做爱的方式是趁全圆佑出门上课的时候把安全套润滑剂摆在他的床头柜上，然后吃完晚饭后目送全圆佑回房间之后，蹲在走廊等他良心发现自己出来献身。当然了，这种“隐晦”的方式注定是要失败的。夫胜宽在走廊蹲不动了跑去客厅沙发上猫着，食困劲儿上来之后就不知道什么时候睡蒙过去了，再醒来的时候已经被裹着小毯子抱回自己房间了。

第二种求做爱的方式是老套的烛光晚餐配红酒，把气氛弄得粉红一点暧昧一点，咽下红酒的时候故意使劲滚动了喉结，又伸出舌头浅浅的舔了嘴唇，再托腮望向全圆佑的薄唇的眼神里就带了很浓的求接吻求亲亲求么么哒的意味。全圆佑这次倒是十分识趣，揽过夫胜宽的腰就吻了下去，捉着他的嘴唇吮吸来吮吸去。倒是挺会亲的，夫胜宽想。但是也没有然后了。

第三种求做爱的方式夫胜宽决定大胆一点。两个人窝在沙发里看爱情电影的时候，夫胜宽主动地靠向了全圆佑的肩膀，全圆佑也很识相地半抱着夫胜宽，爆米花你一口我一口看起来十分你侬我侬。电影演到关键时刻，男女主亲了又亲嘬的都出了水声正是气氛暧昧的时候，夫胜宽就借机仰起头在全圆佑的侧颈上拱来拱去，全圆佑被刺痒地咯咯笑出了声，胜宽哥别闹。

......

夫胜宽：我想做个爱怎么这么难啊！全圆佑你太过分了！我可是金主爸爸！你不应该主动一点吗！

可惜全圆佑没有这个觉悟。

夫胜宽求做爱的路仍漫长无期，漫漫长夜好寂寞。

不过倒是真的收获了很多亲吻没错，狐狸相的小帅哥嘴唇薄薄的好看的很，亲起来莫名的软呢。

END.


End file.
